


Pie and Webcams

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cam Girl, F/M, Reader Insert, Webcams, dean watches porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean accidentally stumbles upon your secret life away from hunting, and for the first time, he ignores his 'no cash for ass' rule.





	1. Pie and Webcams

“ ** _WOAH_!!**“ You could hear Dean yell clear across the bunker.

You run to his door ” **DEAN?** Everything okay!??“

As you grab the handle, he yells back ” _ **DON’T COME IN!**_ ”

“Dean what’s going on?”

“ _uh. It’s nothing. Watching a movie.. I got surprised that’s all.._ ”  
  
“.. Dean.. are you _sure_?”

“ _Yeah Yeah. Now go away._ ”  
  
You linger at his door a bit. He’s acting weird, but you don’t hear anything more coming from his room. You sighed and went to your room.

  


In the room, Deans laying on his bed naked, laptop next to him watching porn. The volume is barely audible and he’s staring wide eyed at the screen. “I’m _sure_ that’s y/n” he mumbles after he heard your footsteps leaving. He skipped to the end credits to double check.

He didn’t recognize the name, so he googled it. He came across a few profiles. One for a shop selling amateur work, picture sets and some quick videos. He could see what he was just watching listed in there. The other for a live cam website. None of the pictures available for free had a face on either site. But as he was considering buying a set just so he could see, he saw the light pop up saying she had come online and that the chat room was open.

He clicked the link, and there you were. In your room in the bunker, smiling and chatting with guys. As he heard the chime of a Tip, you laughed and took your shirt off. “Oh _fuck_ ” he groaned getting harder as he watch you flirt with other guys.  
  
He tries to message you but he can’t without a premium account. “ _Shit_..” he grumbles as he grabs his wallet off the night stand. He hears another chime as  he enters the information and confirms the account, he glances at your cam window in the corner of the screen. You’re in your lace panties and bra, eating a slice of the pie you had made the day before. Crumbs and bits of apple are falling down into your cleavage. Dean licks his lips remembering how amazing that pie had been, and how great you look eating it.

 

You get a message coming through. You chat with the guy and flirt for a while. He sends you a massive tip, saying he loves pie, and he loves how you look eating it. You blush.  
  
You dance around to some music for a bit, showing off your body to earn some more tips, when you hear a new chime. The guy has his webcam on. Curious, you click. His face isn’t in the shot just his body, and him touching himself. You roll your eyes, typical. But then you notice something. His tattoo.. Your face goes pale. “ _ **Dean**_?” you say out loud, forgetting that other people can hear you too.  
  
He stops what he’s doing, kind of freezes up, then shifts so the camera shows his face. “ _How’d you know it was me??_ ” he types.  
  
“Your tattoo, you _idiot_.” you start to laugh as he looks down at his chest and writes “ _oh._ “ He looks so awkward, unsure what to do next. "If you want to watch, just come in the damn room, stupid.” His face lights up like a kid at Christmas.  
  
” _I’ll bring more pie._ “ he says before logging off.


	2. Taste like pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to notice two different writing styles in this one. That's because the first chapter was originally written in 2016, and I started this right after that. I got stuck on how the smut should go, and abandoned the second part all together. Over a year later, I found the unfinished chapter, had an epiphany, and finished it up nicely.

Dean came into your room a few minutes later wearing just his jeans and carrying Half a pie, a pint of ice cream, and a can of whipped cream for good measure.

You chuckled and motioned for him to sit in the chair across the room from you, and to stay quiet. He put the stuff on the little table next to him and sat in the arm chair.

He watched quietly from the corner as you flirted, moved around on your bed seductively and did a couple of easy requests for tips. You rubbed lotion on your feet and showed them off a few times, one guy wanted you to spit onto your cleavage and watch it run down. Dean just kind of raised his eyebrows at that last one, and you shrugged. A couple of guys even paid you to watch them get off.

When the requests died down a bit, you looked over at Dean, who was palming the bulge in his jeans. You smiled at him getting an idea. 

Getting up, you walked to the closet behind you. Wiggling your ass as you bent down to grab a bag. You heard a few tips come in, and a light groan from Dean. You placed the bag on your bed and opened it dumping different lingerie and costumes on the bed.

“Highest tipper gets to choose.” You said, winking. Deans eyebrows went up. You held up each item to your body for a few seconds as a couple tips came in. “You also get to tell me when and how I take it off.” You smiled sweetly, trying to encourage more. 

A few bigger tips came in as you heard “Fuck” from the corner. Dean shifted pulling out his phone. You held up a sexy maid, sexy cop, sexy nurse, sexy school girl. That’s when you got a huge tip, worth almost 100$, that said simply “school girl” with it. When you saw the name, you looked over at Dean, and he just winked at you. Half the room congratulated him on such a big tip, and a great choice in wardrobe change. You just laughed and started getting dressed on cam. Dean had his pants undone now, and you could see he was stroking himself lightly watching you.

When you were dressed, you grabbed a makeup bag and pulled out a soft pink lipstick and applied it slow and right up to the camera. You knew one of your regulars was in the room, and he had a lipstick fetish, so he sent a nice tip your way commenting on how hot your lips were. 

You got another small tip asking for a full body view. You obliged as you went to pull some Mary Jane pumps out of the closet to finish off the look. Once you had your shoes on, you adjusted the camera and backed away to show off the full effect. You heard the tip chime and laughed out loud when you saw it was from Dean. It matched his previous tip, and said simply “Don’t forget the pie.”

“Back in a sec” you told the room, and you walked over to Dean. You sat on his lap and looked at the pie. “Do I take just a slice.. Or should I take the whole thing…”

You felt his erection twitch against you. “Whole thing.” He growled quietly at you as he kissed the back of your neck. You smiled and grabbed the pie plate, one of the spoons he brought, and the whipped cream and went back to the bed.

You ate a few bites of pie as seductively as you could. You were watching Dean the whole time, almost ignoring  the messages in the chat. You put the pie down, and picked up the can of whipped cream. Dean raised an eyebrow at you as you opened your mouth, stuck out your tongue and sprayed whipped cream on it. As you smiled and licked your lips afterwards, never taking your eyes off Dean, you heard a few tips come in.

You sprayed a glob of whipped cream on each breast, and licked it off. More tips came in, and Dean was getting louder. You looked up and he was stroking his manhood faster.

“Turn it off.” He said. You raised your eyebrow at him, as you started getting messages asking who was in the room with you. “I said, turn the web cam off.” He growled getting up off the chair. He stood right in front of you, just out of shot of the web cam. “You said highest tipper gets to decide how and when the clothes come off right?” You nodded. “I decided, now turn the damn cam off.”

“Sorry boys.” You said to the room as Dean shut the laptop.

His jeans dropped to the floor as he came onto the bed. He swept all your clothes to the floor, put your laptop and pie on the night stand and then hovered over you as you lay on your back. He kissed you deeply, his tongue entering you mouth. You smiled against his lips when he groaned. “You taste like pie” he said softly, rubbing his manhood against your thigh. 

Sam walked into the kitchen rubbing his face and stopped dead. “ _Dean_? What- What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dean, you’re making breakfast, and you look happy.”

“So?”

“S- Dean, it’s barely 7am. Did you even sleep?” A grin spread over Deans face. “Oh man, don’t tell me you met some woman online again. _Come on,_ Dean.” It had to have been online, Dean hadn’t left the bunker in two days.

Just then you walked in. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Why is Dean up and cooking at..” You checked the time. “ 6:58am.”

“He met someone. _I think_.” Sam moved to pour coffee.

“Oh _really_.” You grinned, and Dean turned to wink at you. Sam handed you some coffee then poured his own. “Thanks Sammy. So, _Dean_ , this girl. She hot?”

“ _Real_ fucking hot.” He was grinning as he cooked. “Real _kinky_ too.”

“Probably another guy trying to get money and gifts.” Sam laughed.

“ **ONE TIME!** ” Dean shot him a glare. “But this girl, real deal Sammy. Tastes like pie.”  Sam rolled his eyes and you chuckled.

Dean refused to give Sam any details that morning, and you poked and prodded for him to compliment his mystery girl. Eventually he wouldn’t say anything more.

That night, you headed off to bed while the boys did research for a case you were about to leave on the next day. About an hour later, Dean shut his laptop and ran his hand over his face. “Alright, I’m beat. I’m hitting the sack Sammy. We’ll head out tomorrow, research on the road.”

“I’ll just finish reading this. Night Dean.” Dean gave Sam a pat on the shoulder before he walked out of the room.

Sam couldn’t concentrate, he kept glancing over at Dean’s laptop. He bit his lip, and turned towards the door, listening carefully. The bunker was silent. He grabbed Dean’s laptop and opened it. He started snooping through Dean’s history. “Porn… Porn.. Ew, _what the fuck,_ Dean..” He mumbled.  Sam found a couple of profiles of Deans, but nothing recent really happened on them, so he went back to searching other things.

Sam was about to give up when he noticed Dean had been on a live cam site the night before. “Oh Dean, don’t tell me you ignored your no cash for ass rule…”

He clicked onto the page most visited, and found the girl was currently live. She was standing, so he couldn’t see her face. The room around her looked pretty plain, and while she had a banging body, he couldn’t see anything special. She was showing off her well toned ass, then she turned. “Oh _shit._.” He could see a part of a tattoo sticking out from her panties.

It was an anti possession tattoo on her hip, he didn’t need to see the whole thing to know what it was. And not many hunters got it tattooed to them, which told him this girl was someone who had run into the brothers at some point. Either she was a hunter, or they had saved her from a demon and one of them told her how to protect herself.

Sam was racking his brain trying to think of who it might be. He landed on hunter, it was a plain room in the background. And if he thought about it, cam girl was not a bad career choice for a hunter. Make money from anywhere, at anytime. “Smart.” He said to himself as she danced around. Even more curious, he checked out Dean’s profile, and found it blank. It had only been made the day before. He picked up his almost finished beer, and took a sip as he checked Dean’s payment history. He almost choked on how much money had been spent. “What the _hell_..”

He heard a sound, and switched back to the chat room window. He could hear a soft giggle, and some alerts chiming as tips rolled in. Most, just a few tokens, or a couple hundred, but a few were in the thousands.

He watched a notice pop up, updating how much more was needed to reach the goal. It took 10 minutes to reach. Sam shook his head.

Another alert went off, updating that the goal had been reached and the show was about to begin. Curious, he continued to watch. The room category was changed from solo, to couple. “Interesting..” He watched as someone stepped into view, though again, not the face just yet. “Flannel.” Sam chuckled “ _Oh yeah_ , you’re a hunter.”

He watched as she pushed the flannel shirt down his arms. How she shifted, moving her body just so as she pulled the mans t-shirt off. She got on her knees, the camera behind her so her face still wasn’t in view as she undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down the mans thighs.

Sam tilted his head slightly. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The girl seemed to lick over this erection straining in his boxer briefs before she stood, and the man pulled her body to his. He could hear the soft moan and the chimes of more tips that came with messages like “suck his cock” and “eat her pussy good.”

Then she was being laid back on the bed. As the man moved, Sam spotted the anti possession tattoo on his chest. “ ** _No_**..” Once she was laying down, he could see the profile of her face. “ _No fucking way_..”

Suddenly, his brother looked into the camera, and winked before burying his face in your breasts. “ _ **Dean!?**_ ”


End file.
